Plumbers and Clones
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: So, Young Justice is a team of former sidekicks that transverse the globe on covert missions for Batsy right? On the team they have a Martian. And a clone of the Superman, last of the Kryptonians right?  Shouldn't the Plumbers be all over this?
1. Chapter 1

**Plumbers and Clones**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. I also do not own Young Justice and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. It all belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life. **_

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Prologue:**

The desert around the young Manhunter was whirled up into a whirlwind of sand as a stern voice announced, "Manhunter, by right of the Plumbers we demand you stand down!" A green cruiser landed and crew of four teenagers disembarked.

"Plumbers?" M'gann grinned, "thank you!"

"What are you doing so far from home?" the redhead asked.

"My team, I'm with a team. We're on a mission but something happened and I woke up here. Please, you gotta help us. There's one, he's kinda looks like him," she pointed out the raven haired muscular boy, "and he's like a Superman clone or something, I'm not sure what he is but he's in danger. He's gone feral or something, please he's one of the good guys even if he isn't acting like it…"

"Good lord," the brunette sighed, "where have I heard that one before."

M'gann caught sight of his watch and slapped her forehead, "Hello M'gann! You're Ben 10! Meaning," she rounded on the redhead, "you're Gwen Tennyson and he's Kevin Levin and you…" she turned to the Asian girl, "I haven't heard of you…"

"Julie, Julie Yamamoto," Julie replied, "Ben's girlfriend and tutor and yeah anything can be in my job description."

"Oh my goodness, you have to help me get the others, please, please please please."

"Calm down…" Gwen spoke, "first tell us your name."

"M'gann but call me Megan."

"Right, do you have anything of this Superman clone boy?"

"N-Oh! Yes." She drug the piece of fabric out of her costume, the black with the red 'S' sigil, "Here."

"Good…" Gwen took the cloth, "now is he the only one out there?"

"No," M'gann focused, "there's three more…a girl, blonde and white. A fast one named Wally, he has red hair and runs like The Flash. And a boy, Robin. Robin The Boy Wonder. He's human. He giggles a lot. All three are human…"

"How-how long have you been out here?" Julie asked nervously.

"Twenty four hours… I think…"

"Crap, crap," Ben took charge, "Gwen find the clone. Kevin go find Robin. Julie you get the blonde chick. I'll find Wally. Go go go!" and they took off, Ben heading straight for the sky in Jet-ray form. Julie was using Ship as an all terrain vehicle and Kevin was going off in his car, which had suddenly become a Jeep. Each was carrying a full medical kit and a bottomless canteen of fresh cool water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One:**

"Give me a sec here…" Gwen focused on the cloth, tracing the owner through the shifting sands, "I got him! Let's go!" she took off on manna stairs, M'gann right behind her.

"You can't fly?" M'gann asked incredulously.

"I am not giving up my human life just so I can learn a few power tricks!"

"Tender spot, sorry I asked…"

Ben glared through the sun, seeing movement, "Wally! By order of the Plumbers I command you give yourself up!"

The moving thing froze, looking up. Ben landed, finding his target watching him warily. "We saw a spike of alien activity. You're on mission but you've lost your memory right?" However, it wasn't Wally he was talking to but Robin.

"How do you know?" Robin readied for an attack. Ben changed back to human but Robin wasn't startled.

"I've talked with your teammate Megan the Manhunter?"

"Who?"

Ben laughed, "Right, amnesia. Forgot. Here." He tossed the canteen to the boy who caught it and drank from it greedily. Both knew that possibly poisoned water was better than zero water after twenty-four hours in a desert.

As Robin drank Ben radioed his peers, "Found Robin. No sign of Wally. Taking him back to Rustbucket."

"Wally's out here too?" Robin demanded with alarm.

Ben nodded, "Yeah, him and a blonde girl. Jogging anything up there?"

Robin's eyes clenched shut, "Artemis, the girl's named Artemis. She's an archer. Like Green Arrow."

"Good, good." Ben nodded again, radioing the new information out.

"Uh Ben?" Julie radioed in, "I think I found one that Megan doesn't remember…"

Julie had stumbled across him by pure luck; an African-American youth, probably about Kevin's age. She had tried to rouse him but his skin was dry and starting to crack. She felt for a pulse via his neck and ran across gills. She forgot her original assignment and hurried to load him and get him back to the Rustbucket at a breakneck speed; they had a special room on board for Ben's aquatic forms. She could submerge the young man just like they would Ben. She laid the boy in the middle of the unit and raced out, locking the doors and throwing the switch to flood the unit. The boy stayed sunk but seemed to be doing a little better. He was mumbling but the water muted his voice.

"Found the runner."

Wally and Artemis drank from the canteens, Kevin had wisely taken two, as greedily as Robin had, taking shelter in the shadow of a cliff.

"So that guy," Wally gasped, "he's a good guy?"

"Yep."

"Could've fooled me," Artemis breathed, "What're you?"

"Plumber." Kevin replied.

"And your girlfriend is going after him?"

"Yep."

"Coward."

"You don't know me."

He suddenly disappeared with a soft pink light, leaving them with his car.

"Superboy's in trouble!" M'gann freaked and zipped away, breaking the sound barrier as she disappeared.

"Kevin!" Gwen summoned him, "we have to follow her."

He nodded as they began moving at hyper-speed. Wally and Artemis were in the jeep which was aiming for the Rustbucket.

When they found them Superboy was letting loose on the soldiers as M'gann was dealing with a psychic.

"Superboy!" Gwen shouted, catching his attention as she flung away the guards surrounding him, "Help Megan. We'll handle this!" he gave her a wary glance but dived headlong into the psychic battle as Kevin became coated with metal and punched a guard with a vicious right hook. He was about to get a dagger in the back but a sphere rolled up, running down the attacker.

"Great, another one."

It beeped at him happily.

Gwen's eyes widened, "Kevin! Get out now!"

He didn't question her but tackled her, carrying her out with him as a tornado began working itself up. They were thrown but he twisted them in mid air so he took the brunt of the impact as she spread a barrier over them. The building blew, but Superboy sat in the middle of the ruins, cradling M'gann as she rested.

"Who're you?" Superboy demanded of the other two.

"Plumbers." Gwen replied softly, "alien cops. We're here to help."

"You aren't taking her," he told them dangerously, the feral light coming back to his eyes, "she lives on Earth. I won't let you force her back to wherever she came from."

Gwen and Kevin chuckled, catching each other's eyes before Gwen spoke, "Wouldn't dream of it. Here." She pulled the canteen out of hyperspace, tossing it to him. He caught it easily, twisting off the top and helping M'gann drink from it.

Once both had drunken some they headed off to the Rustbucket. Superboy was carrying Megan. The sphere was following behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two:**

Speaking of the Rustbucket, Aqualad had finally woken up. Conferring with Robin and Kid Flash he was put at ease about where he found himself and remained floating in the large tank. Robin was working at the controls, trying to contact Batman. All of their memories had been restored as suddenly as they had lost them. Wally was hitting on Julie, Ben and Artemis being disgusted by this and trying to get him under control. Ship was flitting between his Mistress and Robin and then watching the weird boy in the water.

The door opened and in stepped the missing four, along with the sphere. Kevin moved to controls, shooing away Robin, as he told them, "Setting course for Mount Justice." They took off, heading at an easy cruising speed.

"_Heeelllloooo Beautiful_," Wally greeted Gwen. But before she could respond, faster than even Kid Flash could move, Kevin had appeared, gripping the offending boy by the neck and lifting him from his feet. "Off limits, ya hear me Speedy?" Kevin growled menacingly, shaking him slightly, "Off limits or I smash your knees to bits." He threw Wally away. When Wally landed and had gotten up he saw the redhead girl calming the guy and then sweetly kissing him before shooing him back to the wheel.

"He'll follow through on his threats too," the redhead told the speedster, before grinning, "I'm Gwen Tennyson, my boyfriend's Kevin Levin. Don't cross either one of us kay?" she let her eyes glow warningly, summoning manna to her hands before going back to normal. Wally gulped and nodded, "Right. Friends at least?"

"Yeah, okay." And then she walked away.

Julie now was on the medical bay, checking over M'gann for injuries. Superboy was watching carefully from his own stretcher. Julie had to laugh, had M'gann not been green the two of them could have easily been mistaken for Gwen and Kevin. As it was Superboy was okay, as far as anyone could tell but Gwen was due to check him over with her powers before he was cleared. Megan was conscious but exhausted and everyone on the Young Justice team was severely dehydrated of course, except Kaldur'ahm who was still soaking in the tank. M'gann was taking an IV or two of fluids; they needed Gwen to get a line into Superboy; Robin, Wally, and Artemis were also on an IV each although they could carry the bags around with them.

Gwen appeared, stepping in to work with Superboy.

"I'm fine." He barked at her gruffly. She sighed as Julie giggled. Why did she always have to handle the rough ones? "Look, I just need to make sure. You may look okay, feel okay but something could still be wrong and I need to get the IV in you anyways so please just—"

"I am fine." He repeated through gritted teeth, trying to keep his temper. They were helping his friends but no way was he going to let them cut him open.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, looked up to the ceiling in a 'Why me? What did I do to deserve this crap?' pose before simply muttered something and pinning him down. He was bounded by pink energy restraints.

"You can't fight them," she told him as he struggled, "As Superman's clone you're powerless against magic just like he is. Now just stay still!"

"Make me Witch!" he sneered, looking about ready to spit in her face if she came any closer.

"_**Conner**_!" M'gann snapped, using the name he had recently chosen for himself for the first time, "Behave, she's trying to help you. I won't let her do anything bad to you okay?"

He glared at his attendant but settled down. Julie had to excuse herself because she was laughing so hard at the similarities.

"What's going on Jules?" Ben had arrived and she grasped him tightly, gasping out why she was howling in mirth and shirking her duties. He chuckled; she had been under a lot of stress lately and if this is what made her burst it was okay with him.

Inside Gwen had had to enchant the IV in order to get it into Superboy's arm; apparently he had inherited invulnerability to standard human things. She had been able to free him as he seemed to listen to M'gann's pleas for cooperation. Other than being severely dehydrated Superboy was fine and so once his IV was in and his bag dripping she left the two alone and went up to the bridge, asking Kevin, "How far?"

"Two hours." That was until M'gann appeared, lines dripping onto the ground, "We forgot my ship!"

"You have a ship?"

"Yes, it's a living thing not," she looked around the Plumber ship and eyed Ship himself, "metal," and shivered. Suddenly Superboy appeared, looking very upset and dragging his own line.

"Fine, fine." With a sharp spin of the wheel Kevin had them heading back to the desert, "anyone have anything else they need to grab out there? 'Cause once we leave this time I am so not gonna turn us around again!"

Everyone backed up, except Gwen who merely patted his shoulder sympathetically. Julie herded M'gann and Superboy back to the sickbay, but only the Manhunter really needed to be there.

Robin had finally managed to contact Batman and so, when they finally did arrive, the mentors were waiting at Mount Justice.. All except one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three:**

As soon as they touched down, as soon as their mentors and being checked over and, in Robin's and Artemis's cases, interrogated, engulfed the former sidekicks Superboy had headed off to his room. As soon as she had hugged her uncle and assured him that she was intact M'gann followed him.

"Where's the Big Blue Boy Scout?" Kevin demanded, looking around and not seeing the boy's DNA donor and father.

"He's a deadbeat," Wally happily supplied, "doesn't want anything to do with Superboy, OW!" he got a hyperspeed dope-slap.

Kevin had gone still, his very blood boiling over. Steam almost literally came from his nostrils as his eyes narrowed in such a way that half the people in the room would be dead if he so wished. His hands fisted at his sides, his knuckles going bleach white and his nails breaking the skin of his palms. He struggled not to lose it as he demanded, "Robin, get me a line with him. NOW."

"You are not permitted to—" Batman began to say but Kevin grabbed him by the cowl hissing softly dangerously, almost crooningly, "Batsy, you are walking a very thin line with the Plumbers right now. We have seen fit to allow you to protect your city but you have just crossed a line. Sending children, two without any sort of powers at all, into combat without filing the proper paperwork or making sure they always had back up of some sort. You sent a fish boy out into the middle of a desert and have harbored a Kryptonian clone for six months without informing us. Now back the fuck off or I swear to whoever's up there that when I get done with you a dream about the Joker will be a good dream." He pushed the man away, reiterating his order of Robin.

Robin hurried to do as told, breaking into the secure Watchtower channels needed.

"This's Superman, what assistance do you kids need?" Superman himself appeared and Kevin let loose, "You heartless cowardly bastard! Get the fuck down here now before I have an army of Plumbers dragged your pathetic selfish ass to a Hell Dimension!"

"Superboy, I don't have time to—"

"The hell you don't you pathetic excuse for a hero! I'm not Superboy; I'm a Plumber that had to haul his ass out of trouble. You better get down here or I swear to fucking god I will make sure he's the last of his kind!"

"KEVIN!"

"Kinda busy here Sweet-cheeks," he glared up at the screen, "He should be ashamed to have you as a father but he fucking idolizes you! And all the other kids' mentors, parents, are here and where are you? Hiding in a fucking space station because you don't wanna own up!"

"I never asked fo—'

"Yeah yeah yeah you never asked for a kid. Well he didn't even get to spend time in a mother; he was grown in a fucking test tube as a fucking weapon against you! You think he's happy about this? Everything he was force-fed was a lie and the one person that was supposed to have his back fucking abandoned him! You're so fucking ungrateful! You should have died and yet your father saved you and two humans adopted you, raised you lovingly, after finding you in a fucking rocket in a fucking cornfield! What would they say huh? Where's the butter-wouldn't-melt-your-fucking-mouth attitude?"

"Listen Son—"

"No, no don't you fucking 'listen son' me. I am not your son. Your son is hiding in his room being consoled by his girlfriend because you're too much of an asshole to even check in on him. My father was a real dad, a real hero. Gave his life to save everyone's on Earth, to save the one thing that let's you play cops and robbers. My Dad loved me, my Dad not leave me by choice but he did what was best for me and everyone else. He is a fucking hero. And I grew up with a power that I didn't understand. That made me a monster three fucking times because no one taught me the rules. Grow the fuck up Clark; you know as well as anyone else that if something goes wrong Superboy's a world-ending threat. And you won't fucking teach him or help him or anything. My friends, my family was able to stop me without ending me. Superboy's little makeshift family here sure doesn't have the powers to do the same. It took Ben fucking Ten to stop me last time; it took me trying to kill my soul-mate to make me vulnerable. I know that if my Dad was around I'd never would've gone evil in the first place. So here's the choice, get your act together or get the hell off my planet…"

"Who exa—"

"I am a top Plumber, outranking my father and Max Tennyson; I work with Ben Ten and Gwen Tennyson, the two most powerful people on Earth and in the solar system at the moment. I am the man who was Kevin Eleven, terrorist, serial killer, mass murderer. I am Kevin Levin and I have the authority to make it to where if you ever step foot on this planet again that someone will put a kryptonite bullet into whatever passes for your cold dead heart. I am Devin Levin's son and I do not take kindly to deadbeat dads!"

Everything was silent; nobody even dared to breathe. Then a miracle happened. Superman hung his head shamefully, saying, "Please, forgive me, you are—"

"Fuck the apology; just get your fucking ass over here right fucking now!"

"Of course. I'm on my way." And the screen went blank. Kevin stood there huffing and puffing, still enraged and having no way to vent it all.

"Kev," Gwen came to his side.

"Gym," he huffed, "I need a gym, now."

She nodded, looking to Artemis who nodded and made a 'follow me' gesture. They did so, leaving a shocked audience behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four: **

"M'gann," the voice came from the other side of the door, "I wish to converse with you."

"Coming Uncle," she knelt before Superboy, "I'll be right back." before rising and leaving.

When the door opened back up it was not M'gann but Superman.

"Get out." Superboy growled. He was sitting on his bed, hunched over.

Superman didn't respond or react; instead he looked around the room. It was not like Wally's; there were no video-games or remote control cars or anything of that sort. Nor was it like Dick's, there were no computers or books or parallel bars. It wasn't even like Kaldur'ahm's. There was nothing to indicate that he even had any sort of fun in his life. Instead it was blank and white, as if he was a blank slate himself. Indeed the only hint of personalization was the large Superman Shielded 'S' on the south wall. It was so large that it took up the entire wall.

"Didn't you hear me?" Superboy sneered mockingly, "Get out. I don't wanna deal with you. Get out."

"Superboy," Superman sat down on a desk chair, "I'm sorry. How I reacted to you wasn't right…"

"Finally clued in have you? Too late."

"Please, Superboy. I know I don't deserve a second chance at this—"

"So what are we supposed to do then? Play catch?"

"No, just let me teach you what I know okay? Let me take you to meet my parents; let me help you."

"I don't need your—"

"I know you can't fly yet…"

That caught Superboy's attention, "What would you know?"

"It took me fifteen years being a normal kid to be able to fly; you just don't have enough solar power yet. I was a jumper too at first," Superman smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, "spend a few months in a tanning booth or bed or outside and you'll start to jump farther until you can actually fly."

"Really?" the boy's head cocked to the side as if he were a confused puppy.

"Yes, really. Our powers start out weak but they can grow to be amazing if we get enough sunlight. I can show you what you can do, if you let me…"

"You aren't just saying this so Levin won't kick you off Earth are you?"

"No. He's right, I've been an…a not very nice person, a good mentor. You didn't ask to be made did you and all you wanted from me is some sort of kinship, someone to look up to. Moreover, I've been running and hiding from you like a coward. I thought I was the last of our kind and then I find out that Cadmus grew you and yet I don't share my, our proud and rich and ancient heritage do I? No, I hoard it to myself. That isn't right and if I continue to act that way I shame my father's memory, my human parents, and myself. I couldn't be called a hero, or even a decent person. Levin just forced me to man up." He looked to his feet, something which was very odd to see the Man of Steel do, "Besides I owe his father big time, and so do you…his father died to save the Earth, to save the Sun…"

"Oh. How?"

"It's a long story and we've been made to take vows of silence about it."

"Huh."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Five:**

It was time to say goodbye. The Plumbers were heading home.

"Call often." Gwen told M'gann as they hugged, "and don't let him get you down kay?"

"Yeah, same to you," M'gann returned, "if he ever gives you trouble call okay?"

"Only if you promise to do the same."

"Deal." And they both grinned knowingly.

"Thank you." Superbo—Conner said, shaking Kevin's hand. Kevin nodded, "Yeah no problem, just enjoy him while you can okay? You both are in a lot of danger…"

"Right," Conner nodded, "treasure every minute."

"Treat your girl good too."

"Same to you."

"If you ever need help again," Ben was telling Robin and Kaldur'ahm, handing the Altantean a card, "call us. There's no such thing as radio silence for us, no matter what Bats tells you."

"Thank you Benjamin," Kaldur'ahm nodded, handing over a small slip of paper, "I wish to return the offer. If you or your team finds itself in trouble please do not hesitate to call us. We will drop our current objectives to aid you."

"Thank you, but I really do hope it doesn't come to that." Ben grinned. Kaldur'ahm returned the smile knowingly, "As do I."

"Robin," Ben focused on the other hero, "I'll have my superiors call yours, see if we can't set up some sort of internship with my friend Cooper…"

"Only if you take over my patrols in Gotham…"

"Dea—where did he go?" Robin was no longer there. They heard the trademark chuckle. "He was right _**in front of me**_!" Ben was flabbergasted.

Kaldur'ahm laughed.

"So, goodbye kiss Beautiful?" Wally asked Julie cheekily.

"Ah, no Wally." Julie rolled her eyes tiredly before turning back to Artemis, "Teach him some self-control?"

"Only death can cure the fool." Artemis replied with a smirk.

"Not always," Julie debated, "I managed to cure Ben."

"Maybe."

Julie turned away, whistling sharply and calling, "Ship! Time to say goodbye!"

"Ship ship ship!" the symbiote replied. He had met a new friend.

"We're leaving!"

"Ship ship ship ship ship!"

"No I am not going to let you fly yourself home! Say goodbye!"

"Ship ship," he turned to the sphere, "Ship ship ship. Ship ship ship Julie ship ship…"

"Beep beep beep be beep," the sphere replied, "Beep beep beep be?"

"Ship ship." Ship agreed, starting to hop back over to his owner, calling over his shoulder, "Ship ship ship ship!"

"Beep Be Beep!"

"Are we cleared for take off Red?" Kevin asked the ground crew through the headset he wore as he sat in the cockpit.

"Yes. The atmosphere is optimal for manned flight. You may proceed to take your leave. Superman and I shall escort you from the harbor parameters."

"Okay dokey," he looked back, "Everyone belted in?"

His comrades nodded.

"Does someone have a hand on the runner out there?" he asked to those on the ground.

"We sent him into the cave." Kaldur'ahm.

"Sweet, see ya."

And the Rustbucket took off, climbing to cruising altitude quickly. Red Tornado at their side and Superman quickly joining.

"Hey Kevin," Superman spoke as they neared the point of no return, "thank you…".

"No prob. Don't screw this up. See ya."

"Goodbye." And the older heroes fell back, hovering at the boundary as the ship continued on.

Only coming months would tell if they ever returned.

_**END **_


End file.
